Patched Up
by MangoGrape
Summary: Wheatley told Neil not to play with the turrets.


**Neil fell back against the wall and slumped down towards the floor. The red head clutched his arm tightly, shaking and quivering uncontrollably. His eyes squeezed his eyes shut tightly as tears dripped down his pale cheeks.**

After a few pre-cry hiccups, Neil threw back his head and howled with pain. Blood oozed from a bullet wound on his right arm profusely.

His cries and wails soon caught the attention of one of his aquaintences. Craig quickly hurried over to the scene, gasping at the sight of Neil's wound. He covered his mouth, suddenly feeling a little queasy. He never did do well with blood. Nevertheless, he felt an odd sense of alarm in seeing this.

"Get up..." Craig commanded. Neil looked up at him with teary eyes. The dark skinned man sighed, shaking his head. He grabbed ahold of Neil's shoulders, pulling him to his feet.

"Hurts... It hurts..." The taller one whimpered between tears.

"Yes, I'm sure. But come with me. Perhaps the blowhard will know how to remove this bullet." Craig said.

Soon he had traveled to Rick's bedroom, a sobbing Neil following close behind. The rogue man stood up to meet them. His eyes were rich with concern.

"What happen'd here? What'sa matter, big guy?" Rick asked. Neil, still crying as hard as possible, extended a shaky arm to reveal his wound to Rick. Unfazed, he held the limb in his hand.

"Got shot... Shooty things..." Neil said. Rick nodded.

"Well, it ain't too bad. I've had worse. Still a pretty nasty hit, though." The bruised up man stated. "Alright, siddown. I'm gonna hafta fish it out.". Neil sat down nervously beside his friend, once again lending him his arm. Rick took a deep breath and began to search for the bullet. Immediately Neil's wound flare up. He yanked it away with a yelp.

"Stop it! You're hurting me!" The red head screamed. Rick grabbed hold of Neil's arm again, sticking his finger back inside.

"Now hold still! It has to come out!" Rick hollered. Neil squealed again, squirming and writhing, making it impossible for any progress to be made. When his friend finally gave up, he scurried away into the corner of the room, sitting in a fetal position. Rick sighed in defeat.

"Fact: When put under pressure, human beings are known to be more relaxed when provided with moral support." Craig announced. Rick face palmed.

"So why don't you be the moral support guy?" he asked. Craig took a step back.

"...No.".

Rick groaned in agony. He had a screaming man child in one corner of his room and a narcissistic douchebag with a blood phobia in the other. Did they want the bullet taken out or not.

"Hey, I heard noise. Can I come in? I-I'm going to come in. ". Wheatley walked into the room only to freeze in his tracks. Neil was sitting in the corner, covered in blood and crying.

"Oh my GOD! What happened here!?" Wheatley shrieked.

"Mr. Astronaut here had a run in with one of 'er turrets and had a 'I'll accident." Rick said flatly. Wheatley threw up his hands in disgust.

"What is WITH you all!? I told you not to mess with the bloody turrets! So what do you do? YOU MESS WITH EM! God, I swear nobody listens to me at all!" Wheatley ranted. He would have gone on further but Neil's sobbing intensified.

"It huuuuuuuuurts!" The red head wailed. Wheatley knelt down next to him, rubbing his shoulder sympathetically. Neil hiccuped, burying his face in the brunette's sweater vest.

"Come on Neil, you've got to let him take the bullet out." The Brit said. Neil looked back and forth at the two of them hesitantly. Whewtley gave him a reassuring smile before Neil stood up again and allowed Rick to fish the bullet out.

After a bit of effort and buckets of tears, Rick had gotten it out and moved on to bandaging the wound. Meanwhile Wheatley sat next to Neil still rubbing his shoulders.

"See? That wasn't so bad." He said. Once Rick had finished wrapping the bandages he patted Neil on the back.

"There ya go, buddy! Good as new." Rick hollered. He turned towards Craig, a smug grin on his face.

"...What?" Craig asked.

"You do care, don't you?"

"What the- What do you mean?"

"You care about Neil and you probably care about the idiot too."

"Of course not."

"Then why'd you bring him here?"

"... Shut up."


End file.
